Indestructible
by USSTalos
Summary: AU of the second TF movie,which takes place during the forest battle between Optimus and the three Decepticons.What if Optimus had the will to fight back?What if he had the power to say where he wanted to return?What if he let out his Rage?This is how he'd react if he remembered what he loved most.One-Shot.


As Megatron was ready to kick Optimus face,said mech remembered something...He remembered his Elita...He remembered that he had to return to her...And he would fight back...He would...Destroy the Decepticons!As soon as he thought that he grabbed Megatron's pede making said 'Con gasp...And Optimus sliced Megatron's pede,making Megatron cry in pain."I will not die Megatron!"Optimus growled and started his assault on Megatron and his lackeys by punching Megatron,then running at Grindor cutting his servo off...Optimus was furious...He would destroy the 'Cons...For Cybertron,for humanity...For his family...He wouldn't fall...As Optimus was thinking that it made him fight with more will to defeat the Decepticons once and for all...He will end the war here and now...Then run and stomped on Starscream's helm,launching in the air and landing in front of Megatron,slicing his right servo...His brother was was no more,only Megatron...The 'Con who was once his brother was offline...Now there was Megatron...And Optimus would offline him...He would survive this battle...And then the Fallen is next because says that he'll destroy Earth,their new home...But Optimus won't allow it.

As Optimus had this thoughts he was fighting with more brute and jumped on Grindor and grabbed his face,jumping down and throwing him on Starscream."**He is indestructible!**"Grindor cried as Optimus rammed Megatron with all his might,sending him flying...He WON'T let them leave online...He gave them so many chances to stop this war but now he will show them what he held in...Rage...Rage for losing his home,his friends and his family...All because of them...All because of Megatron's corrupted processor and spark...He ran towards the now standing Starscream and cut his servo,then his pede and then...Stabbed him on the spark chamber...Grindor's optics widenes,he had never seen such rage...And now he was afraid that the Prime would take him down next...And that's what happened...Optimus slowly turned around and pulled out his blaster,shooting Grinor's spark chamber.

The last battle would take here...Megatron place reattached his servo and pede and ran to Optimus in an attempt punche him but Optimus dodged,punched and roundhouse kicked Megatron making him to stumble backwards.

Sam from away was watching in awe...He had never seen Optimus so angry...With so much rage this was in Optimus...A warrior kept inside,waiting to be released on the Decepticons...

The rage Optimus bottled in so many eons was now seen...He let out a monster...And he didn't care as long as his enemies,who wanted to destroy their new home,were destroyed...And he'd make sure of that.

Megatron was debating whether to leave like a coward or not...But he hadn't time because Optimus ran to him and pulled out his sword as did Megatron who was about to punch Optimus but the Prime caught his servo and threw him on some trees...In rage Optimus ran at full speed and pulled out his axe...As Megatron saw the axe he put his sword in front of him to block it but with the force Optimus hit Megatron's sword,it shattered like glass...Megatron's optics widened and Optimus grabbed his neck."It's over Megatron."He growled and pulled out his sword.

Megatron was staring at Optimus in fear and awe...He was beaten by his little brother...He was beaten because of Optimus' rage of losing almost everything...And he would pay the price...That was Megatron's last thought as Optimus brought his sword through his Megatron's spark and said mech fell offline on the ground.

Then the Autobots arrived,looking at the offlined Decepticons in awe. They never thought Optimus of being able to do that in one battle to defeat,offline three Decepticon top Optimus transformed."Autobots...Return to base...The Fallen is next."He said in his normal tone and left,the others close behind,returning to base. Yes...The Fallen has no chance against Optimus Prime,leader of the Autobots...Because he'll fight for the right of freedom,he'll fight for his home,he'll fight...For his family.


End file.
